the true angels
by brandy mallory
Summary: [KratosxYuan],[AU] [yaoi] Their plan worked out, and now the world will find out the truth about the angels it had trusted[char. deaths] rating up to M because of swearing and adult themes, [implied lemons][also: shennaxyuan, yuanxzelos, zelosxseles]
1. Chapter 1

((notes from author: i can't believe i'm starting another kratosxyuan fanfic, but, i am so HA!

anyway, this happens right after the game has been beat. just to warn u kratos and yuan are... a bit... different than is to be expeceted, i hope u enjoy! the 1st chap is real short so i uploaded the second one at the same time. rated teen, but sum parts get a bit... racey to say the least. kratos and yuan are GAY once again.. and yeah, ur about to be surprised.

i do not own tales of symphonia, this aplies to all chapters of the true angels.))

* * *

"Don't die before I do Lloyd, my son."

Kratos stood on the now deserted surface of Derris-Kharlan, watching the newly reunited word float farther away.

"Yeah, wouldn't want him to miss the show," Yuan snickered, coming up behind him.

Kratos smiled evilly, "That we wouldn't…"

Kratos grabbed Yuan, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Yuan did not struggle or break away; instead he kissed the angel back even harder, grabbing hold of his auburn hair. Kratos pushed him up against a near by rock, there bodies so close they could have melted together and no one would have known the difference.

Yuan finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily, "I…I can't believe we finally did it. We have Derris-Kharlan. All that time, all that planning; it actually worked."

Kratos, who had shoved Yuan even tighter to the stone, grunted in response then spoke shortly, "I knew we could do it love. We're angels aren't we?"

"Foolish mortals will never know what hit them," Yuan said, his head arched back, "We have to start on our next part of the plan as soon as possible."

Kratos licked the half elf's cheek, "Oh, but I'd thought we'd, _celebrate _a bit first."

Yuan moaned, "I guess a few hours of celebration couldn't hurt," and the two continued what they'd started.

* * *

((ok, i started with an implied lemon right off the bat. but u liked it! sorry it was short.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

((notes from me: now it starts getting much much better. once again there's some parts that are NOT ment for children. i've warned u. and please don't get mad at my poor spelling and such. thanx for reading/hands out cake/))

* * *

Yuan gazed into the screen of the Derris Core computer. The computer, like everything on Derris-Kharlan, had been left untouched. The lifeless angels that had once guarded and maintained it lay dead outside the city where Kratos had moved them all after their _tragic_ deaths.

He giggled madly at the thought. All that time Mithos had spent creating them just to have Kratos murder them all in the end. What a pity it should have been, but of course, in Yuan's mind, Mithos had been nothing more than a pawn, worthless except for what they had manipulated him to do.

Still giggling to himself he opened a file on where all of Derris-Kharlan's Exspheres were being stored, reading it over with a slight frown.

"Find it?" Kratos said, walking into the room wearing an outfit of black with red belts, not unlike his Cruxis one.

The aqua haired angel rolled his eyes, "I see you've already gone stereotypically evil."

"It is not stereotypical, just more kick ass. I haven't been able to wear something this hot for over four thousand years," He moved behind the chair Yuan sat at, moving his hand down the Seraphim's shoulders and down his chest resting them just below the waist and whispering into his ear, "And you didn't answer me, did you find it or not?"

Yuan's heart pumped a little faster at the placement of Kratos' hands, "I found it. But I'm not sure you'll like it." He brought up a screen for Kratos to look at, "This is how many we figured we needed, but this" he pointed at another part of the screen, "is how much the computer thinks we will need considering the strength the Spirits have built up."

"So will we have enough?"

"No, Derris-Kharlan has enough mana for the plan, but we need more Exspheres," Yuan paused and grinned wickedly, "We will have to get more from the newly reunited world. And while we are there we could work on destroying some certain threats."

"Yes, we could," Kratos made a movement with his hands and Yuan gasped and let out a deep breath.

"Kratos," He said in between more gasps and groans, "Can't you say on the task at hand?"

Kratos grinned, "Oh, I know what's at hand Yuan, and I must say, you seem to be enjoying it."

The angel moaned, "I didn't say I don't enjoy it…"

"Then shut up."

* * *

They stood in front of the teleporter. Yuan had changed into a black outfit with aqua pinstripe to match Kratos' new look. He had let his hair hang loose, gelled in front of his face.

Kratos looked at him and cat called, "Wow, you really know how to pull off the bad guy look don't you?"

He blushed, "Are you sure we can get back?"

"Of course, we barely left the worlds orbit. The cloaking device is working now, so they think we're far, far away by now."

Yuan smiled, "Mortals. Never have been that bright."

The pair of them stepped onto the pad and were instantly warped to the world below.

* * *

"Hello travelers." A gentle voice said from behind them. They both spun to look at a women standing beside a young tree, "I am Mana. Or at least, the reincarnation."

"Ah, the tree's guardian." Yuan said shortly, "You look so much like my late fiancé."

Kratos chuckled, "The world would be so weakened if you died, would it not?"

"Well, yes it would," She replied confused, "why do you ask?"

Kratos pulled out his sword, still chuckling, "No real reason." And with that he stabbed the women in the gut.

The women slid down, clutching her stomach as blood flowed out of the wound. She looked up at Kratos with disbelief, "How could you?"

"You may be Mana, but you are still mortal in that body." Yuan said, kicking her in head so she fell flat on her face; unconscious and bleeding out onto the soil around the Great Tree. "And maybe if we're lucky, your spilt blood with twist the Tree."

Kratos cleaned of his sword with the women's dress, "I love you Yuan."

"I love you more," Yuan replied, giving Kratos a quick kiss on the lips, "But I think we should move on."

"Couldn't agree more," Kratos said smoothly, taking Yuan's arm as they walked away from Martel's now cold body.

* * *

((Yes, now u know. they are so evil. i love it! reveiw please. next chap will take awhile. i just got a job!)) 


	3. Chapter 3

((notes from me: i really love this chapter. i up my rating to M. cause i don't want to get in trouble

**warnings: the following chapter has a very close lemon, not techically implied but not techecly there, i think.. it also contains swearing (**yuan obvoiusly**) if u are offended please don't flame me. i warned you well in advance (**this note, the M rating**) so yeah.. YOU ARE WARNED...**

**also to all sheena fans and sheenaxyuan fans: i'm so so so so so so so sorry...**

and thanx u meowzy-chan (cansomeone explain the nosebleed thing?) and miss featherwings, without u i would die...))

* * *

"Why do we have to take on the damn summoner first?" Yuan asked, seeming quiet annoyed to be standing just outside of Mizuho, "Couldn't we have taken out that guy with the handcuffs and the girl with the pink hair first?" he all but pouted.

Kratos ran a hand through his spiky hair, "You know it's best to kill off the stronger ones first. With the Summon Spirits in their power we don't stand as good of chance, do we?

"No," he crossed his arms across his chest, "But she is a chief; or chief to be, whatever. She won't be all alone. She'll have backup."

"No she won't," Kratos smiled and wrapped his arm over Yuan's shoulder, "Because she's getting visited by two old friends. Why would she even think of having backup? See Shenna would be the hardest to dispose of if we're discovered. And if we play are cards right, we wouldn't be discovered until be take out at least three. So obviously, we'd take out the strongest first."

He sighed, giving in to Kratos' idea, "Fine, but I get to make the kill, agreed?"

"Anything for you, my love." Kratos kissed Yuan, using an awful lot of tongue, and they entered the village.

* * *

Sheena poured them each a cup of tea, "I'd wonder when I'd see either of you two again. It's been awhile." 

She sat down, staring a little seductively at Yuan and flipping the bangs of her black hair back.

Yuan smiled at her actions, a plan popping into his head, "I've missed you a lot Sheena."

Kratos gave him a glare that could burn through stone, which Yuan ignored and continued to smile at the card user.

"Why, I've missed you too Yuan. We never really got a chance to talk or anything before you took off," she blushed and moved her chair a little closer, "I kind of, hoped you come to visit someday."

Kratos rolled his eyes at the two as they continued to flirt back and forth, his temper rising. He did not pick his tea up from the table, noting that neither Yuan's nor Sheena's hands were above waist level. He took a swing with his foot at Yuan, who quickly pulled his hand back on top of the wood table, glaring at the auburn with emerald green eyes.

"I think we should leave now, don't you Yuan?" He growled.

Yuan bit his bottom lip and stood up, "Yes, I'm afraid we should." He moved beside Sheena, who had also rose, and kissed her on the cheek, whispering something in her ear and causing her to giggle.

"Goodbye Kratos. See ya Yuan." She winked and left deeper into the house.

With that Kratos and Yuan left. Yuan being pulled along by Kratos' hand; which was practically cutting off the circulation to his hand.

"What the hell was that!" He screamed at Yuan once they were out of hearing range of the village.

"Calm down Kratos, I was only thinking of the best way to kill her off without getting caught." He replied calmly, yanking away his arm and dusting off his shirt, "I'm meeting her tonight. She wouldn't have told anyone whom she planned to meet with. It'll make it that much easier."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Kratos said slowly, looking at the ground.

"Its that what this is about? You're jealous of that slut?" He moved beside his lover, "Kratos I would never had feelings for anyone but you. Certainly not a worthless mortal like her."

He kissed the side of Kratos' neck and licked his ear, "She couldn't compare to what you can do."

Kratos sighed, feeling slightly turned on by Yuan's behavior, "Just get the job done," he moved away, his image fading as he teleported, "You know where to find me."

* * *

Yuan looked up from where he was leaning. It was the dead of night, on the outskirts of Mizuho, and Sheena was approaching from the woods. She wore the shortest of dresses, tied out the sides with stings. Her boots reached her knees and there were flowers in her hair. 

He had been leaning against a log beside the fire he had made, a bottle of wine and two glasses beside him, "I was starting to wonder if you'd even show."

She laughed and sat down on top of Yuan's knees, straddling him, "What? And spend a night without you?" She leaned in closer and nibbled on his ear.

He drew her closer and grabbed a hold of her ass, moving his hands under her skimpy dress.

She moaned, pulling off his shirt and licking at his nipples. Yuan pushed up her dress and pulled down her panties in a fit of raw lust. Leaving no room for objection he let his figures slip around her deepest parts. She gasped pushing herself closer into him as if trying to melt herself into him.

She licked up the side of his neck as Yuan removed his fingers and rolled her over so she was lying on the grass.

Yuan shook off his pants, "I never thought I'd get to do this. I wished I would, but never imagined it to come true."

Sheena looked up into his eyes, "But you want to, I know you want to," she said as though begging for him, "You have to want to."

Yuan grinned and pushed his way inside of her.

* * *

Sheena lay beside him in front of the fire, asleep with a wine glass still half full in her hand. 

Yuan looked at her with amusement, "Oh my dear, why must you fall asleep so soon?" He asked in a low voice, even though he knew the drug he had used would keep her still for hours. "Do not you want to see how this night ends?" He pulled out a plain and unmarked knife, "How you will end?" He placed it in her hand, curling her fingers around it. Slowing he guided her hand and the knife across her wrist, taking time to leave signs of hesitation.

"Goodbye my dear slut, I hope you enjoy hell," He kissed her hand and stood, leaving her to slump on the ground, blood pouring from her wrist. He picked up the extra wine glass and checked to make sure all evidence of him was gone.

He smiled and laughed, teleporting himself away from the small campsite.

* * *

((ok so sheenaxyuan? no complaints? i mean she did die... I"M SORRY SHEENA FANS! 

note that sheena and yuan NEVER kissed.

intersting fact: i spelt sheena's name wrong 24 times during the writing of this chap. and this is the longest chap i've ever written!))


	4. Chapter 4

((notes from me: i changed the rating back to T, M seemed way to high... anyway, same warnings apply. and Genis lovers? i'm very sorry. thank 4 reading.))

* * *

Yuan teleported into a dark room, "Kratos?" He summoned a ball of electricity into his palm and it lit the room in a flash. 

A small flicker of light reflected off Genis' eyes, which were still open in a state of shock. Yuan quickly glanced away from the boy's dead body to Kratos, who stood leaning against the wall.

"Did you really need to kill the boy here? I hate the smell and you know it!"

Kratos smiled, crossing the ground between them and pulling Yuan close, "I didn't plan on it." He ran his fingers up Yuan's arm, "I saw him on the way here and just couldn't help myself. Don't worry," He snapped his fingers and two dark winged angels appeared in the room, "I'll get rid of him. Take him to a river," he said to the angels, "Some place near Luin."

The angels nodded and left with a quick "yes sir", taking Genis' body with them.

"I though you killed all of them?" Yuan asked as he ran a hand up the inside of Kratos' thigh.

Kratos chuckled, "I kept a few to do the grunt work." He held up an Exsphere, "One more for our cause."

Yuan, still lighting the room with his lightning, moved his hand further up Kratos' leg, "The summoner is dead."

"I figured, you always finish what you start."

Yuan kissed Kratos' lower lip, sucking on it for a moment, "Then I guess I'll have to finish this too."

He let the room go dark.

* * *

They both sat at a dimly lit table, Yuan a little sweaty from keeping his lover pushed against the wall for so long. 

"Should we take out another? Or let them run around in circles for a bit?" He asked in a careless tone.

"I can't lie long for long," Kratos said simply, "It will already be suspicious that I'm back. We need to rejoin the main group as soon as possible, keep them from digging to much."

"And how exactly do you plan to explain your return?"

"A problem. Derris-Kharlan's has started to orbit the planet once more. Much further away this time. We can redo the cloaking system. I came down to ask Sheena for help, but there was nothing she could do so I went back up to check on the stats before coming back down to visit Lloyd and the others. Neither of us knows a thing about Sheena or Genis' deaths. We just need help getting Derris-Kharlan back on track."

"Sounds good," Yuan replied, "So should we show up soon? At Lloyd's house I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

* * *

Hours later they arrived at Lloyd's house, only to be greeted with surprise at their appearance. Both had changed back into their normal good guy clothing, and Kratos' son had no trouble accepting Kratos' story, and infact offered them both a nights stay. 

"I must decline," Yuan said upon hearing this, "I have things I must attend to." He nodded to Kratos and left the house, teleporting back to Derris-Kharlan.

Kratos sighed, disappointed in having to spend another night without Yuan, "So how is my son?"

Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "I'm doing fine. I was just waiting for Genis actually. He was supposed to meet me so we could continue collecting Exspheres. And he says I'm always late." He rolled his eyes.

Kratos looked at his son with a worried face, "That sure isn't like Genis. Maybe you should search for him?"

"No," Lloyd shook his head, "He'll turn up. He always does."

* * *

On the riverbed somewhere near Luin. 

"Hello?" A young woman approached the shore, "Hey kid? Are you ok?"

She flipped over the body of a white hair child and screamed, running back to the town, Genis' lifeless eyes watching her go.

* * *

((sorry sorry sorry. but yeah, that meowzy-chan, is why they will not be suspious of Kratos. stay tooned, i have more comin. -hands out leather jackets with kratos' name across the back- R&R pleas!)) 


	5. Chapter 5

((notes from me: hi everyone who's surrived the first 4 chap. this ones consideralby short .

meowzy-chan: ummm, the clinging is sort of ackward... but i'll deal, and i solved that problem in this chap.

miss featherwings: any guy who's first words in a game are: "And just who the hell are you?" is not innocent. expecually when he blackmails his bestfriend. and i belive i killed martel in the 2nd chap.

and to all zelos fans: i'm not sorry!

**warning contains implied lemony freshness and swearing** (yuan again) **other wise enjoy!**))

* * *

Feeling sex deprived, Kratos sat down at his son's table, picking at the breakfast Lloyd had made. Eggs were not one of Kratos' favorite foods, but he'd have to deal.

Lloyd sat down across from him, "What's up with you and Yuan? I mean, you guys seemed pretty close when you arrived." he asked, digging into his food.

Kratos froze; his fork halfway to his mouth, "Me and Yuan have always been close.," he lighted the fork to his mouth, chewing and swallowing, "And now there is nothing for us to fight about, so we have regained that closeness."

"Oh. I see. I think." Lloyd mumbled, a sudden knock on the door causing him to get up and leave the room.

From his seat Kratos tried his hardest to hold back a smile as he heard the conversation at the door. He almost laughed hearing Lloyd swear revenge on the evil that had taken his best friend.

"Who was that?" He asked lightly as his son returned.

Lloyd did not sit back down, but instead grabbed for his stuff, piling it into a bag, "That is Raine… Genis is… He was found last night."

"Got lost on the way here? Dumbest smart person I've ever meet," he replied, reaching for some toast.

"Dead."

Kratos paused, before getting up to comfort his son, "How? Who? Have they caught the person?"

"No. That's were I'm going. I'll kill who ever did this." He spoke, shaking in anger.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I can do this." And with that Lloyd left the house.

Kratos sat back down at the table, helping himself to more food, "You can try to kill me all you want." He said to the empty house, "I await it."

* * *

Yuan typed out the last bit of programming for the cloaking device, also feeling sex deprived.

He quickly teleported himself back down to the world after changing into something black with leather, trying to think of what he could do to fill his hunger. He walked into the gates of Meltokio making his way to the richer end of town.

Zelos seemed unsurprised as he opened his door. Cool and collected like he had always been.

"Yuan. Long time, no fuck," he said smirking as he welcomed the half elf into his house.

"Shut the fuck up Zelos. You are no doubt the dumbest person I know." Yuan said, taking off his cape and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Ouch. If that's how you're gonna be-"

"Shut up and lie down Zelos."

Zelos reached for Yuan's shirt, "What no foreplay this time?"

Yuan grabbed his arm, twisting it and pushing the redhead onto the coach, "There never has been foreplay Zelos. Just me pounding into you and you liking it." He pulled down the Chosen's pants, straddling him. "That will never change."

* * *

"Its started hasn't it?" Zelos asked as Yuan pulled back on his cape.

Yuan paused, staring at the large painting of Zelos's mother, "Yes. It has." Then proceeded to walk out of the house, his cape flowing behind him almost evily.

* * *

((the whole time u were waiting for zelos to die weren't you? well he's alive still! and he got sum action! that puts it up to 2ice Yuan's fucked another person besides kratos...

next chap: will kratos catch up? is zelos in on the plan? WILL SOMEONE DIE? u have 2 wait.

please review. i'm ever so lonely...))


	6. Chapter 6

((notes from miss mallory: so yeah, hi peoples...i guess i'll start with reviews...

miss featherwings: in reality i really don't see yuan this way either. i just wanted to write somthin totaly different. i also feel sorry 4 ecveryone i kill off. trust me i realy don't enjoy it (cept when i get to kill cole- i mean, don't enjoy)

meowzy: zelos is not the only one in on it. hehehehe

so anyway, this chap was not really planned, infact i just thought of this... interesting?... plot twist at work the other day.

**warning: this may contain incese(sp). but then, i'm not quite sure IF it actually is or not. also contains: munder (now you wanna know who), implied lemon and general bad guy acting! oh and no kratos or yuan this chappy. hey where are you going? it's still important!**

enjoy and please DON'T KILL ME!))

* * *

She was staring out the window when he came in. 

"Big bro- Chosen! What do I owe this… pleasure?"

The red haired Chosen grabbed Seles by the collar and kissed her hard and passionately. She pulled him beside her on the bed, and they lay there for a while, side-by-side; hands roaming, lips exploring.

"Yuan came to visit me today." Zelos said randomly.

Seles stopped in the act of kissing his collarbone, "Yuan? What did he want?"

"What he always wants."

"Sex?"

"It has started Seles." He said impatiently, "It's finally started," He nibbled playfully at her ear, "We can finally drop this stupid brother sister act."

Seles grabbed Zelos, pulling him on top of her, "Finally. We can be together again. Just like we where four thousand years ago."

Zelos pulled off his shirt, "Seemed like an eternity to wait for it. An eternity of pretending to be the stupid Chosen whenever Kratos wanted."

"Having to act so innocent." She groaned, "It drives me crazy."

Zelos smiled, "You don't have to be innocent anymore love."

Line

Zelos stood beside Seles on the edge of the island.

"I'm so glad you got rid of that awful pink," Seles purred, checking out his new leather outfit, "It never really suited your oh-so-hot body."

Zelos laughed one of his more evil laughs and released his orange wings, "I'm glad you got rid of that hat, it annoyed me."

Seles giggled, her short hair now spiked in a very mace like style to match her short leather dress, releasing her own silver wings, "Shall we go?"

"We shall," he replied as they both took off into the sky, hand in hand.

* * *

The door slammed open and the King turned. 

"Chosen! Seles! What a delight it is to have you in my home!" He turned to his daughter, "Isn't it Hilda?"

Hilda nodded, looking bored.

Zelos smiled, approaching the king with arms with arms wide, "Well, I have something to tell you," They embraced, "I never was the Chosen."

The kings look of joy turned to one of shook as he feel to the floor, knife in this gut. Hilda screamed and ran for the door. Sobbing she was caught my Seles.

"May I love?" she asked.

"Well of course my dear." Zelos said in his usual carefree voice.

Seles smiled, grabbing a handful of Hilda's hair and throwing her to the ground, "Suck a pretty girl," she said softly, swinging her bag down onto Hilda's head.

"But not anymore."

* * *

((yeah it was really short, but then, it was a sidethought sort of chapter. so if you didn't quite get that: 

**seles and zelos aren't really bro and sis. they are 4000 years old, zelos not realy chosen.**

get it? got it? good. don't worry, back to kratos yuan next chappy))


	7. Chapter 7

((A/N: due to some... interesting reviews, i've desided to reply to all reviews when they arrive, not on the chapter. this is a short and boring chapter, but since i think many readers (not that i have many) are lost, i needed a explaining chapter, so this is it. thank you for reading.

also i put the rating to M and made sure the summary said AU, since i guess, techincally this is one.))

* * *

"Four thousand years ago we created the plan. A plan to take control. A plan to be the control. Yuan and I wanted everything, and we could get it. We wanted the powers of the Summon Spirits. Not just the power to control them. We wanted their powers for ourselves. We knew we could. But not then. The Spirits were too strong. The world was too strong. But mostly, the Giant Kharlan Tree was much too powerful to use.

The Kharlan War had started, but we knew it could not weaken the world enough to be effective to our plan. We needed something more powerful. Some way to keep the world from advancing well we gathered the power we needed.

We befriended a Summoner and his sister…"

"Mithos and Martel?"

"Yes. We helped them to stop the war. We manipulated Mithos into splitting the worlds after Martel's death. The plan worked as we wished. We kept the worlds separate, making sure Yggdrasill thought he was in charge. Slowly we gathered what we needed. Derris Kharlan, loyalties, enough Exspheres.

Of course we made sure Mithos was overthrown. We made sure that someone with the right motivation would come along. Took longer to do than we expected. Many of the prospects failed.

But then, we got lucky. Mithos was defeated and the Great Tree was back. Weak and frail. Easy to use and twist to our advantage."

"Why are you telling me this Kratos?" The blonde Chosen looked up from where she sat, hands and legs tied, "One of those bad guy monologs?"

Kratos turned from the window, "You are an angel. And thus powerful to our cause."

Colette pondered, "What about Zelos? He's a Chosen too! Why haven't you asked him?"

Kratos smiled, "I have no need to ask him. Zelos has been on our side for four thousand years."

"But, he… He's the Chosen!"

"Zelos and Seles agreed to help us. Using their Cruxis Crystals they killed off the Chosen's from the world in prosperity and impersonated them."

"But how?"

"The control of ones age and appearance. They could control it just like Mithos did. With them infiltrating a Chosen at all times, it was much easier to over throw Mithos in the end."

"So they're not really brother and sister?" Colette asked, the connections finally clicking in her brain as to what was happening.

"Lovers actually."

Colette frowned, staring at the dirt floor, "And what will happen if I join you?"

"Power my dear. The power to free all the slaves and feed all the hungry in the world." Kratos squatted down beside her, "Don't you see Colette, you could do so much good. Or," He stood back up, drawing out a knife, "you could die right here, never helping a soul."

Colette thought for a second before replying.

"I'm in."

* * *

((colette evil? i know, it confuses me to, and i wrote it...review please!)) 


	8. Chapter 8

((A/N: I'd pretty much forgotten about this fic. Mostly because, due to the fact I'm twisted, I've lost all my readers and let a flame get to me. But I'm back now, and I'm, not going to stop with the twisted ness. Deal with it; this is a twisted, sick, evil fanfic. They exist. Though I finally figured out how it will end. –Giggles- Thanks for reading. No flames please, I've used all the proper warnings, you shouldn't be reading if this offends you. this chapter sucks by the way

Review: Kratos and Yuan equal evil. Zelos and Seles NOT siblings, just pretending to be. Colette slightly brain washed by Kratos. Genis, Sheena, Martel the King and the Princess all dead.

**Warnings: Contains: Yaoi, adult themes, implied lemons, slight twincest (depending on how you look at it), character deaths, all out sick twisted stuff, kratosxyuan and zelosxseles (twincest warning applies here) pairings. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED**.))

* * *

The church in which Sheena's funeral was held was full. Full of her friends, her people, and of course, the people responsible for her death.

Yuan, Kratos, Zelos, Seles and Colette all sat in the front row. The first two trying to contain their smiles, the second two trying to contain their lust, and the last one convinced in some way that she was doing the right thing.

"We strike now," Kratos had told them as they entered the church, "We hit them hard."

"And so we honor our fallen hero," The pastor said softly, "And remember with in death comes life."

Yuan turned to Kratos, and Kratos nodded.

"May she rest in peace. And may Martel forgive her soul."

"Martel is dead." The blue hair Seraph said from the front row, where he had drawn his double-ended saber, "Her blood is spilt in front of the Great Tree."

Lloyd looked at him from where he sat, anger in his eyes, "Yuan what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Indignation!" Yuan shouted, bolts of lightning falling upon most of the front half of the church, throwing people without exspheres to the ground, and catching the rest off guard.

The brunette drew both swords, "Rising Falcon!" He jumped into the air, aiming right at Yuan, only to be blocked by Zelos.

"Zelos? You betray me again?" He was obviously not having a good week.

The redhead frowned, "Oh. Is the little boy angry? Does he need a hug?"

Lloyd swung at Zelos, missing by a hair, "How dare you! You bastard!"

Out of nowhere Raine ran up behind Kratos, her eyes were bloodshot and red, like she had been crying, "Kratos please, you have to stop this! You can't let them kill your son!"

The auburn spun around and smashed his sword against the side of Raine's head, chuckling slightly as she fell to the ground, "Goddess, I never tire of that."

"Dad?"

"Yes Lloyd?" Kratos wiped his sword with his pant leg and re-sheathed it, acting as if he'd done nothing wrong, "What is it?"

Lloyd stared at him in confusion, unable to form words, until Zelos took a swipe at him.

"That's enough," Kratos said lightly, "Take the girl."

Seles, who had been standing off to the side, grabbed Colette. Lloyd yelled and moved closer to reach her.

Yuan took this opportunity to grab Presea, "Got her, lets go."

All of the angels teleported out, except Seles.

"You should give up now Lloyd, the odds are against you. Let this church be your eternal hell!" She screamed, casting a quick spell, "Explosion!" With that she followed the others in teleporting out.

* * *

Lloyd coughed as he pulled himself out of the burning church, falling to the ground. Behind him the building slowly collapsed, surrounded in flames. You had to hand it to Seles, when she wanted a building to burn, it burnt.

His eyes flooded with tears, how many people had he lost today? Everyone had betrayed him, or been killed. Except Presea.

"Goddess," He coughed again, spitting up blood, "I have to get her back."

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Presea looked around at the group of angels. The room was dark and she could just make out the sparkle of their wings.

Zelos' voice came from beside her, "We want everything."

* * *

((Wow, what a crappy chapter. I guess I should get started on another one. Thanks for reading. There's only… 3 chapters left at most. You'll love the ending. –giggles-

Please review and I know people love to flame, but I really don't like it. All flames will be met with a well written reply that'll make you feel very, very bad.))


End file.
